


harry loves cooper

by roguerey



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey





	harry loves cooper

"Coop, I love you," said Harry, tenderly.


End file.
